Prison Chains
by James Stone
Summary: Pain. Pain is something few comprehend. But who better to teach the unenlighted as the Chain Warden? Thresh's story is one of mistery, but now some of that mistery is unraveled. But do you really want to know? One-shot.


** The cover of this story is the work of AKarl47, of DeviantArt. His work inspired me to write this short fic.**

**Prison Chains**

_Centuries ago, when men still feared the dark…_

Night was settling in the peaceful town of Malkarth. Although, in light of recent events, Malkarth could no longer be considered "peaceful". A great evil could be felt in the air, dense and heavy, as if it was contaminated by the presence of something old, and forgotten.

Judge Harlin Darkfold, one of the city's most revered men, walked fast-paced through the streets, as if racing towards his house. Or maybe not racing. Maybe running. As if he was being hunted.

"Have you heard? Headsman Pallin was found dead two days ago?" – Darkfold's heart skipped a beat as he heard the citizens talking.

"How sad. Despite his rather cryptic job, he was a good man. Do you know how he died?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not know. He was flayed alive, and gutted like a pig while he still held a breath."

"Oh dear… That's an horrible way to go. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. Whoever did it must have been very angry." – As if he saw a ghost, the judge hasted his step, his heart almost pounding out of his chest.

Maybe it was an echo; maybe he was so nervous his senses became sharper. Or maybe he was just hearing things. There's no straight answer to why Harlin heard the faint response – "I wish I could say this was an isolated case. It appears our city has fallen victim to a great curse."

Indeed, Malkarth was anything but peaceful in the last couple of weeks. A stream of brutal murders had been pouring through the town, red marking the lives of its inhabitants.

First Konrad Dwight, the town's Master wizard, was found dead in an alley, killed by massive heart failure. His body, which had somehow entered immediate _rigor mortis _after death, was locked in the last thing he felt, attributed to be the cause of death – fear. His face mangled, dried tears making their mark in the old man's cheeks.

Mayor Biggally Lanium followed, his dismembered body left to rot on the town plaza, which was filled at least once a month with his rousing speeches. It took days to find all of its parts, the head being the last to be found. Although the police agreed it would be best if it had remained lost. It was so scarred, so ripped apart, that it was almost impossible to recognize.

Doctor Tania Leen was next. Found in her clinical office, cut in half, her heart bursted out of her chest, seconds before the devious act deprived her of life. The blood from her body was sprayed through the walls, tainting the false purity of the white room with the red marking of death. The heart itself was found crushed, close to her, destroyed by force of a hand.

And now Pallin. There was no doubt something was going after the town's dignitaries. The why however, eluded everyone. With the exception of the Headsman, they were good people, kind and generous, who served Malkarth very well. Who would want them dead, and who could have that much rage reserved for them?

Well, everyone was not the right term. Almost everyone. One person knew. Used to be five. Darkfold knew.

A piece of his past was coming back to haunt him, to take its vengeance, long forgotten. He knew exactly what took the lives of his fellow colleagues, and what was coming for him.

The dark streets, sickly lit by the lampposts, only served to increase Harlin's fears. _Goddam, I knew I should have gone home sooner. Can't see shit in the dark._

**Cling, Clang. **"Who's there?" – The sound of chains dragging through the pavement made his heart drop to his feet. – "If this' some sort of joke, it's NOT funny!" **Cling, Clang. **– "I mean it. Stop it!"

**Cling, clang, goes the chains,**

**Someone's out to find you…**

The echo of little girls singing their song creeped through the judge, freezing his blood and snaring him in place.

**Cling, Clang, oh the chains**

**The Warden's right behind you…**

Darkfold turned, and turned and turned. And saw nothing.

**Drag the chains, drag the chains**

**With all the strength you may…**

The choir became louder. The ethereal sound was everywhere, yet nowhere.

**Drag the chains, drag the chains**

**Or they will drag you away**

No matter where he looked, he was alone in the dark. Alone in his worst nightmare. But if it was so, where was their source?

**Three are gone, one is left**

**The chains will lodge ****_around your neck._**

"COME OUT YOU COWARD? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Right… here." – A low, deep demonic voice dug in his ears, making his heart stop. All breathing suspended. A chill went down his spine, as if the cold winds of Freljord passed right through him. An eerie green glow lighted the tip of his eyes.

In a moment of courage, he quickly turned around, looking at the creature face-to-face. What he saw almost ripped the soul from his body.

The demon set his fiery gaze upon the judge, his face nothing more than a dark skull, three small chains floating from the top. Neck was non-existent, replaced by spectral flames emanating from the base of his body, his face simply floating above it.

His hands, of a sickly blue tone, held a scythe in one hand, and a lantern in the other. A screeching sound emanated from it, connected to the scythe by a chain, glowing green like the rest of him, although stronger. A spectral aura emanated from his jacket, torn and ripped, promising eternal suffering.

"Most of the others decided to run" – The ghostly figure extended his hand – "So, will you give me the pleasure of this dance? _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

Darkfold's lungs almost launched from his mouth, his screams filling the street. Running for his life, the judge rushed towards his house as if death itself was behind him. Which might as well be the case.

**Cling, Clang…**

The sound of chains was getting closer. Darkfold almost tripped, cursing aloud as he regained his step.

**Cling, Clang…**

They were so close he could feel them in his neck.

**Cling, CLANG…**

His house was right around the corner. Taking a sharp turn, he reached his pocket, searching for the keys. Stopping right before slamming against the door, he placed them on the lock, desperately trying to open it.

"Come on, come on, just ENTER!"

The door opened violently, projecting the judge to the hall. Quickly jumping at the door, he shuts it down hard and begins activating all of his locks.

**LOCK**

** CLICK**

**LOCK**

His breath started to regain it's regular speed – "Thank fuck" – Harlin turned around to the safety of his house – "I'm safe now, I'm…" – The judge was silenced by a fist lodged in his face. The punch hit so hard Darkfold fell to the ground, blinded by the sheer force of impact.

Four seconds. Four seconds of pure terror. Four seconds of self-pity, despair, mind-breaking fear. Four seconds it took Darkfold to gather the strength to open his eyes. Why should he even do it? He knew exactly what was in front of him.

With the last of his courage, he opened his eyes to meet his fate.

"Hello Darkfold, old friend" – Fear was replaced by surprise as he recognize the voice behind the echo. – "Do you like my new look? A change in style was in order."

"Theon?..."

"Theon Reshinald. I had forgotten that name. Thresh, at your service." – Darkfold's confusion only increased – "And you didn't answer my question. So rude."

"But… But… But you were…"

"Dead? No, nothing that simple." – Darkfold got up slowly – "Let me just tell you, there's no harsh feelings between us. I mean, your plan was _very _good" – He pointed his scythe towards the judge. The Warden moves towards the left, fear forcing Harlin to mimic his movements. Soon enough, Thresh has blocked the possibility of escaping through the door. – "Taking the Warden of the city's prison, away from the inhabited settlements enough for no one to hear. Offering big rewards to any prisoner willing to spread the story of big bad Theon, the sadistic jailer who took great pleasure in torturing and killing them, who got killed by a prison riot. Of course, corpses were needed. No one would believe a successful mutiny without casualties. Pallin took care of that, killing all of my guards and any prisoner who didn't took the option fast enough." – Thresh slowly approached the judge – "So you could take me to be a sacrificial lamb."

"You don't understand" – Darkfold babbled these words, the terror he felt before coming out of the hiding place in his mind with full force. – "We needed a Warden, a Guardian! The seal was breaking. He had to be…"

"Contained? I do understand the thought. The Lord of Domination, back to enslave the world." – The Warden indulged in a mocking laughter – "There's just one thing that you didn't consider in your little plan. Oxias isn't a demon ruler, but a demon _slave._"

"Wh-what?" – Darkfold took a step back, for the Warden was almost on top of him, sadistic glee stamped on his «face».

"Oxias submits himself to the one he possesses, with the «victim» in full control" – A spectral blue hand caresses Harlin's face, its cold touch showing the judge what it felt like to be dead – "I spent three years honing this power. I now have full control. Now I can do all the things you spread about me. Now I can live up to my own legend. So, in a way, I should thank you. In the only way I know. Kneel."

"Theon. Please… don't do this"

"**KNEEL." **– Thresh's spectral flames grew wider and wild, intimidating Darkfold into getting on his knees. The Warden calmed himself, causing the flames to come back to their original size.

"Please…" – The man begged, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Now, now Darkfold. No need for that. Maybe I'll sing something to cheer you up." – Thresh bends a little, just enough to come face to face with Harlin – "Let me think. Oh, yes…"

**Tick, Tock, goes the clock**

Thresh gets up fast, kicking the judge in the chest, sending him flying towards the ground. Three fractured ribs cause Darkfold to utter a pain-filled groan, as he tries to turn on his stomach.

**Your time is running out…**

The Warden sends his lantern in front of him.

**Look anywhere, **

**he's everywhere…**

The screeching intensifies. Then Harlin sees. He sees the lantern. He sees the souls of his friends, screaming, begging to be released. Begging for their torment to end. But above all else, he sees the Chain Warden behind all of them, cackling like a maniac as he kills them time and time again.

**The Warden is in town…**

He tries to get up and run, the adrenaline giving him one last shot. But such was not meant to be, as Thresh throws his scythe at him, sentencing him to death as the chains connect to his legs, pulling him to the ground again, and dragging him towards his executioner, the friction causing one of the fractured ribs to break, piercing his lung. – "ARGHHHH"

**PAIN! Goes the chain,**

**Pulling you through the ground**

With a movement for his left hand, the chains slide up to Harlin's neck, just to fly and glue themselves to the ceiling

**CLANG!**

Taking Darkfold with them.

"Eirghl…" – rising higher than his own height, he slowly begins to sofucate

**There's no escape…**

Darkfold struggled, and struggled, but in the end it was hopeless. His neck was ready to snap, his vision was darkening, and the cold embrace of death was upon him. But he didn't feel a relief, the one most people talk when they die. He felt a stinger, the warning for unimaginable, eternal pain. Slowly closing his eyes, the last thing he'll see is the Warden, wide grin on his face, opening his lantern in from of him, and a green orb leaving his own mouth.

**The Warden got you now…**

* * *

"And after you… ehem… killed the judge, what happened?" – The Journal of Justice reporter was trying to contain the look of fear and disgust, something which was obviously failing, made clear by the sadistic smirk in the Chain Warden's face. To avoid looking at Thresh, he was reviewing his annotations.

_Konrad Dwight, killed by The Box_

_Biggally Lanium, killed by decapitation and dismembered post-mortem_

_Tania Leen Reshinald, mortally injured by force, but killed by impalement by the scythe_

_Eolund Pallin, gravely injured by flay, but killed with the scythe_

_Harlin Darkfold, killed by Death Sentence_

But this only filled his memories with images of the screaming victims, of the unimaginable cruelty in each and every kill. If what Thresh said was true, if the so called Lord of Domination only gave him the tools for his vengeance, then what kind of man was Theon _before _he became this... thing.

"After that, things went… calmer, one can say. There was a police captain which started investigating the cases. Came close to finding the truth too. He had a spine, I'll give him that. Although not so much when I decided to take a… closer look at it. After that, people started fleeing the town at the first chance they had, believing in the "ghost of the Warden", coming back to haunt them. Ahah, superstitious fools, hein?"

Attempting to take the upper hand from Thresh, he asked what he considered a piercing question – "My reports say that the only Tania Leen in the once-Malkarth was Tania Leen Reshinald, the wife of Theon Reshinald. Your wife. Do you feel any remorse for your actions?"

He immediately regretted it. The smile was gone. In fact, the journalist could vaguely distinguish a growl in the flaming skull which was taken for a face – "She broke my heart, so I crushed her. Do you know how it feels, to have your soul ripped out from your body? Do you know what's the feeling of the biggest pain you could experience? Would you _like _to?"

"N-n-next ques-stion" – The pathetic fear of his voice was enough to please Thresh – "What do you feel about the presence of the Purifier in the League?"

"Lucian?" – Thresh laughed as he reclined on his chair – "I hope he puts more of a fight than his wife. Although she does make a good toy. The best that I had. Oh, those sweet, sweet screams. One would think a soldier would have a higher pain _threshold_.

_Was… was that a pun? _ The journalist decided not to push the point, to avoid angering him again.

"And if you end up reading this, all I say to you Lucian, is to come and get her, if you can! _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH._


End file.
